It's All Over
by Meru Stark
Summary: Apenas um pensamento de Tom sobre Harry.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Essa fic é minha, just it. Harry Potter é da J.K Rowling.

** It's All Over**

Você sabe quando eu apareço, é sempre aquela mesma história, eu te dou ilusões delirantes e sinto quando você me recompensa com seus gemidos excitantes, mas no fundo ambos sabemos que o impossivel é estarmos juntos, você sempre soube, mas você continua se acabando, eu nasci para matar e você nasceu para ser morto, eu sempre fui assim, eu nasci com algo a mais e você com um destino, mas ninguém entende nossos verdadeiros sentimentos, para que queremos que o mundo veja nossos sentimentos? Para jogarem os trapos emcima de nós e nos mandarem para St. Mungus, eu prefiro estar assim, como sempre fomos e seremos.

**Your bottle's almost empty  
Suas garrafas estão quase vazias**

**You know this can't go on  
Você sabe que isto não pode continuar**

**Because of you my mind is always racing  
Por sua causa a minha mente está sempre correndo**

**The needle's breaking your skin  
As agulhas rasgando sua pele**

**The scar is sinking in  
A cicatriz está afundando**

**And now your trip begins but  
E agora sua viagem começa mas**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

Hoje eu sei o quanto eu poderia traze-lo para mim, mas eu não o faço, tenho medo, medo que eu nunca irei demonstrar, não tenho a paciencia para mostrar a todos os meus sentimentos, as vezes prefiro dizer que suas dores me deixam mais malicioso a cada ano, se soubesse o quanto preciso do seu sangue comigo, você é sempre assim, não pensa em suas dores, mas eu sinto, sinto e acho que devo te dar mais dor, mais e mais, meu amor por você é diferente, não entenderia, nem eu me entendo, ou entendo até demais. Interessante quando tudo está acabando para você, interessante mesmo.

**You  
Você**

**For you  
Para você**

**When you're on the edge and falling off  
Quando você está no limite e caindo**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

**For you  
Para você**

**When you're on the edge and falling off  
Quando você está no limite e caindo**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

Hoje eu pensei e acabei percebendo que não poderiamos viver juntos, ou cogitar essa ideia, você está delirando novamente, seu sangue pulsa demais e minha pele sente quando a sua mente está deturpada, eu sinto quando você está realmente infeliz e sinto que devo agarra-lo, mas me perturba o fato de você se auto-destruir, eu não tenho meus limites para nada nessa vida, eu já não tenho mais dores. Sensações de que está caindo para a escuridão me deixam zangado, você não pode, nunca, eu desisto de tentar não chegar muito perto de você e então eu te quero ao meu lado, você está se acabando, se destruindo e não deve, você deve viver. Eu sei que isso é loucura, eu não tenho a cabeça no lugar, por você eu faço tudo.

**I know what runs through your blood  
Eu sei o que corre pelo seu sangue**

**You do this all in vain  
Você faz tudo isso em vão**

**Because of you my mind is always racing  
Por sua causa a minha mente está sempre correndo**

**And it gets under my skin  
E isso fica sob a minha pele**

**To see you giving in  
Ao ver você desistindo**

**And now your trip begins but  
E agora sua viagem começa mas**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

**You  
Você**

**For you  
Para você**

**When you're on the edge and falling off  
Quando você está no limite e caindo**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

**For you  
Para você**

**When you're on the edge and falling off  
Quando você está no limite e caindo**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

Tudo por você, você é o anjo e eu o demonio, não morra, não se transforma no que eu sou, não deixarei, por você, somente por você, sabe o que é isso? Você está gelado por dentro, já não consigo mais ter seus sentimentos alegres, sua alegria me deixava em paz. Sua mente perturbada está me deixando zangado, zangado demais, decido que é hora, está te matando, matando mesmo, não pode estar tudo acabado, seu sentimento por mim era tão puro e agora você está se suicidando aos poucos diante de todos, por que então ainda mantem contato comigo? Eu não entendo muito sobre os seus sentimentos, você realmente quer viver como eu?

**And now you're dead inside  
E agora você está morto por dentro**

**Still you wonder why  
Você ainda pergunta por quê**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

**And now you're dead inside  
E agora você está morto por dentro**

**Still you wonder why  
Você ainda pergunta por quê**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

Não se sinta perigoso e nem me faça as perguntas, se é isso que deseja, se seus sentimentos acabaram, vivera comigo. Morto por dentro assim como eu, morto por todos ao seu redor, morto pelos seus próprios sentimentos e assim eu posso dizer que te amo, seu limite agora não é mais de minha importância, agora eu posso te pegar e vivermos como eu sempre sonhei, desde a época que você nasceu.

**And now you're dead inside  
E agora você está morto por dentro**

**Still you wonder why  
Você ainda pergunta por quê**

**When you're on the edge and falling off  
Quando você está no limite e caindo**

**It's all over for (You, for you)  
Está tudo acabado para (Você, para você)**

**And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why**

**When you're on the edge and falling off  
Quando você está no limite e caindo**

**It's all over for (You, for you)  
Está tudo acabado para (Você, para você)**

**And now you're dead inside  
E agora você está morto por dentro**

**Still you wonder why  
Você ainda pergunta por quê**

**It's all over for  
Está tudo acabado para**

A natureza castiga o ser inebriante e deturpa a mente dos mais inocentes seres, agora que alguém me entende tenho o poder em minhas mãos. Saber que teremos poder nos mata e caimos mais ainda ao limite da vida, morremos mais diante do que achamos real, diante das ilusões de vida perfeita de outros. Ninguém entende o que é real, nós entendemos, saimor do casulo, eles são apenas pequenas cabeças imaturas sem nenhuma verdade do que é real.

**FIM**


End file.
